Ambermoon
|pastaffie = None |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |age = Approx. 16 moons (1.3 years) |namest = Kit: Apprentice: |namesl = Amberkit Amberpaw |familyt=Mother: Father: Sister: Brothers: |familyl=Brightheart Cloudtail Whitewing Snowpaw, Dewpaw |mentor = Spiderleg |apps = None |livebooks = The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm |deadbooks = None }} Amberpaw is a pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes.Revealed on Kate's facebook page History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :Amberpaw is now an apprentice, with Spiderleg as her mentor. :She is first seen when she comes back from a patrol with her mentor, Spiderleg, Rosepetal, and Millie. She sees Berrynose about to go on a border patrol and she demands to know what they are doing, and where they are going. She is mentioned to have a huge attitude and is very curious about everything. She is told they're going to the WindClan border with Berrynose, Spiderleg, and Bramblestar and that they're not expecting trouble. As they leave camp, she skitters between the trees in broad zigzags and Spiderleg stops her, telling her she shouldn't waste her energy and to walk more quietly, and to act like she was stalking prey. She starts to stalk forward and Spiderleg compliments her and tells her to keep it up. Amberpaw puffs out her chest with pride, obviously pleased. Bramblestar thinks that it was a good idea to put those two together. When they reach the WindClan border, she announces that she wants to do a scent marker, and asks Spiderleg and Berrynose. Without waiting, Amberpaw charges over to the edge of the stream to mark the border, but skids and trips into the river. Spiderleg yowls in alert and leaps into the stream after her, letting her stand on him so she could climb to the surface. When she gets out, she coughs up water and announces that it is cold. Spiderleg replies that it serves her right for being idiotic. He touches his nose comfortingly to her ear. After the confrontation with the WindClan cats, she tells Spiderleg that he should be the one going for a swim, as he needs cooling down, to which he cuffs her and calls her a mouse brain. :As Ivypool and Whitewing take their apprentices, Snowpaw and Dewpaw, for battle training, Amberpaw leaps in and claims she's coming too. Spiderleg stops her and tells her that she did the dawn patrol and that she needs to rest. She gets upset and says she'll never be a warrior if they get ahead and Spiderleg gives her a friendly flick, telling her that she'll be a warrior, and that he'll show her the moves they're learning. Amberpaw nods and casts a regretful glance after her littermates. As Lilypaw and Seedpaw leave the camp to hunt with their mentors, Poppyfrost and Bumblestripe, she complains that she's not doing anything. Spiderleg tells her to fetch clean moss for Purdy's nest and she brightens and thinks he'll tell her a story, racing off. :Amberpaw reappears with damp, wet moss and Squirrelflight intercepts her, telling her she can't give that moss to Purdy because it's too wet and Purdy will claw her ears off. Purdy, hearing his name comes out to talk and Amberpaw talks to him for a bit. Purdy complains that Amberpaw was mumbling, and that young cats always mumble. When Squirrelflight tells Purdy on her, she looks crestfallen, telling them she was only trying to help. Purdy strokes Amberpaw with his tail and tells her he'll help her with the moss and tell her a story and they begin spreading the moss. :Although not mentioned by name, Bramblestar says he'll take all the apprentices, meaning her. She lets out a yowl of excitement as the lake comes into sight and charges down the slope with Lilypaw and Seedpaw. Squirrelflight warns them to be careful. Dewpaw joins them and he and Amberpaw skid on the shore, showering pebbles everywhere while Snowpaw went over the edge. After rescuing him, the three littermates charge into WindClan territory and she asks what'd happen if they met WindClan cats and boasts that she knows a great move. Cinderheart tells her they don't fight. :At the Gathering, Amberpaw's name is called out when Bramblestar announces the new apprentices. She is mentioned to be sitting up straight, her eyes burning with pride. :When Daisy and Bramblestar are travelling to the Horseplace, Amberpaw and her littermates were battle training with their mentors, but they walked off and started to playfully hunt the two cats. Bramblestar notices them straight away and Amberpaw explodes from the bush with Dewpaw and they hurl themselves at Daisy, knocking her over. Bramblestar tells them to get off her, hauling her off by her scruff. Amberpaw protests that she was practicing her stalking. Spiderleg tells her off, telling her to recognize the real enemy, not a Clanmate. Ivypool tells them to apologize and Amberpaw looks dismayed. She tells Daisy that she'll catch her a vole to make up for it, because she knows its her favourite. :Although not mentioned by name, she is said to be deep in sleep the night the wind was very strong, right before the flood. When the lake starts to flood higher, they are all awake and squashed up tightly with their mentors. Amberpaw squeaks about how it's exciting and Ivypool tells her it isn't. Bumblestripe tells her apprentices think everything is exciting. As the hollow floods, she is sent up the path to safety with Cloudtail, her father. She showed no fear and was sure pawed and nimble as she followed the narrow path. :Squirrelflight gathers all the apprentices silently and tells them to look after Purdy, because he's frail. Lilypaw claims that she'll make it pretend like he's helping them, instead. :As they reach the tunnels, Amberpaw exclaims that it's really weird and asks Spiderleg if Hollyleaf really did live down here. Seedpaw says that Amberpaw and her littermates are still kits inside and Amberpaw retorts kits yourself. She then goes exploring with her littermates. She is then seen listening to a story with Purdy in the tunnels of how Briarlight and him were rescued from camp. :Bramblestar tells the Lilypaw, Seedpaw, Amberpaw, Dewpaw, and Snowpaw not to go too far into the tunnels because they could fall into the underground river and they nod seriously, showing that they understand. : In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Last Hope :Amberkit, along with her siblings, Dewkit and Snowkit, are born to Brightheart and Cloudtail shortly before the battle with the Dark Forest. Cloudtail notes how lively the kits are, fighting for space to squirm to their mother's belly. :She is seen with her siblings while Brightheart is being taught battle moves by Lionblaze that will help protect the kits in the nursery, who are peeping out of their nest at their fierce mother. When Lionblaze reaches for her and her littermates, Brightheart hisses and scratches his nose. :When Ivypool and Tigerheart bring Hollyleaf back to ThunderClan camp, Brightheart is seen clutching her kits close to her in the nursery, protecting them. Soon after, Ferncloud tells them to hide and the kits are thrust deep into their nest under some moss. :After the battle with the Dark Forest, Ferncloud is lying on the ground with her eyes closed as she is dead. She questions why Ferncloud is asleep, when the queen is actually dead. Her brother, Dewkit, replies that she is tired and that she is being silly, and Ferncloud's mate, Dustpelt will wake her up soon; yet they do not know of the queen's death as they had not witnessed it. She is seen exclaiming that Ferncloud is awake after seeing her spirit rise from her body to join Mousefur in StarClan. In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :Although Amberpaw is not directly named, it is mentioned on Brightheart’s and Cloudtail’s page that they had two litters of kits. In the Novellas Dovewing's Silence : Trivia *She has kittypet blood as her father, Cloudtail, was once a kittypet. *She was originally described as grayRevealed on Kate's facebook page with white paws, a white muzzle and a white right earRevealed on Kate's facebook page by Kate on her Facebook page. This has been changed to her current pale ginger appearance. *Although being younger than Lilyheart and Seedpaw,Amberpaw and her brothers were born in ''The Last Hope, while Seedpaw and Lilyheart were born in The Forgotten Warrior Amberpaw and her brothers were apprenticed first. Vicky has said the reason for this will be explained in Dovewing's Silence.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook This was never touched upon, however.The entirety of Dovewing's Silence does not bring up this topic at all, and no warrior or apprentice ceremonies take place in this book. Character Pixels Family Members Father: :Cloudtail: Mother: :Brightheart: Sister: :Whitewing: Brothers: :Snowpaw: :Dewpaw: Grandmothers: :Princess: :Frostfur: Great-Grandmothers: :Robinwing: :Nutmeg: Great-Grandfathers: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Jake: Aunt: :Cinderpelt: Uncles: :Thornclaw: :Brackenfur: :Four unnamed kits: Nieces: :Ivypool: :Dovewing: Great-Aunt: :Brindleface: Great-Uncles: :Firestar: :Unidentified Kits: :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Dustpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Half Great-Uncles: :Scourge: :Socks: Half Great-Aunt: :Ruby: Cousins: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Molepaw: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Sandstorm: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Foxleap: :Icecloud: :Rosepetal: :Toadstep: :Birchfall: :Hollypaw: :Sorrelpaw: :Fernpaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:Females Category:Apprentices Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters